Fidèle serviteur
by Phibriza Hellmaster
Summary: Jusqu'où est prêt à aller la dévotion d'un serviteur? Pairing rare AbelxAtlas.


Auteur : phibriza hellmaster

Bêta lectrice : STF

Genre : romance, yaoi, humour, one shot.

Base : Saint Seiya le film « les guerriers d'Abel »

Couple : Abel X Atlas et Milo X Camus à la fin

Disclamer : J'ai essayé de marchander avec l'auteur pour que les golds soient à moi. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, les personnages de saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas.

Saori : « encore heureux : sinon je n'aurais plus de chevaliers pour protéger la Terre ! »

Auteur sur un ton ironique : « Non, tu veux dire que tu n'aurais plus de chevaliers pour te protéger, et que je te persécuterai sans relâche, ainsi que Seiya le percheron. De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi la star de cette fic. En gros, ferme la ! (Saori part pour aller bouder dans son coin).

Résumé : Jusqu'où peut aller la dévotion d'un serviteur ?

Note de l'auteur : J'avais envie d'écrire une fic de Saint Seiya avec un couple original sur l'un des films. Mes renseignements proviennent d'articles publiés sur le film « Les guerriers d'Abel ».

« Blabla » : dialogue

_Blabla : _pensées

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et place à la fic.

**Mon serviteur bien aimé**

_**POV d'Abel (point de vue d'Abel pour ceux qui ne savent pas ou qui ont du fromage à la place du cerveau comme Seiya)**_

J'ai mal. Je me sens si seul.

Depuis qu'Athéna, ma propre sœur, m'a trahi ; je me sens abandonné et désespéré. De plus non contente de me trahir, je me suis fait tuer par un de ces chevaliers. Je crois que c'est le chevalier Pégase, qui m'a porté le coup fatal. Après tout cela, je me suis retrouvé dans le royaume des morts, gouverné par mon oncle, le ténébreux Hadès.

Heureusement que mon père, le grand Zeus a eu pitié de moi, et il me ramena à la vie ainsi que mes guerriers. Mais depuis, je me sens seul. J'ai l'impression de n'exister pour personne, de n'être indispensable à personne.

En ce moment, nous sommes en temps de paix si je puis dire, car toutes les divinités ont signé (moi y compris) des accords prévoyants une paix pour les 500 ans à venir, au moins. Du coup, je me sens désoeuvré, car il n'y a plus rien à conquérir pour le moment. Alors, je passe mon temps à jouer de la lyre, à me promener sur mon domaine au alentour du temple de Corona, et à lire des livres pour rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu en étant mis à l'écart du monde.

Il n'empêche que je me sens seul, seul dans mon immense sanctuaire. Bien sûr, il y a mes guerriers qui sont toujours avec moi. Mais, je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose d'essentiel. Je suis las pour le moment. Je vais essayer de me reposer un peu, et peut-être… peut-être que cela ira mieux après.

_**Fin du POV d'Abel**_

L'après midi venait à peine de commencer et Jaoh vient de relever Atlas de son tour de garde.

Il faisait si chaud aujourd'hui, qu'Atlas pensait qu'il pourrait aller se rafraîchir dans les thermes du temple de Corona, qui avait l'avantage d'être en plein air (Bellanger : Mais il n'y a pas de thermes au temple de Corona. Auteur : Tais-toi ! C'est pour les besoins de la fic.).

A cette pensée, il prit la direction des thermes qui se situait juste à côté du temple du soleil. Le bassin était entouré de colonnes corinthiennes de marbre blanc tout comme le sol. L'eau du bassin était si claire et si pure qu'elle semblait inviter tout le monde à venir profiter de sa fraîcheur. Et c'est ce que fît notre jeune ami.

Le jeune guerrier du dieu du soleil enleva son habit sacré et ses vêtements afin de profiter des joies de la baignade par un temps aussi magnifique.

Une fois complètement nu, le jeune homme commença à entrer dans le bassin. Il avança jusqu'à ce que le niveau de l'eau atteigne le haut de ses cuisses, puis il décida de s'asseoir, sa tête seule émergeant, ferma les yeux et profita petit à petit de ce moment de détente amplement mérité. Pendant qu'il se décontractait, ses pensées se concentraient sur son seigneur et maître : Abel.

En effet, Atlas avait remarqué que son maître était déprimé depuis quelques temps. Mais, il ne savait pas quelle pouvait être la raison d'un tel malaise et il ne savait quoi faire pour rendre le sourire à son dieu. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'éphèbe ne sentit pas la personne qui s'approchait lentement et silencieusement de lui.

Le guerrier ne prit conscience qu'il n'était plus seul qu'à l'instant où une paire de bras vint l'enlacer, le plaquant ainsi contre le corps indéniablement masculin se situant derrière lui et qu'il sentit une bouche déposer des baisers taquins dans son cou. (auteur : Bon ! T'as raté ta vocation, mec !).

Atlas commença à se débattre pour se défaire de l'entrave. Sentant son prisonnier réagir, l'agresseur retourna brusquement le jeune guerrier sacré tout en resserrant son étreinte.

Dire que le guerrier sacré fut surpris par l'identité de son agresseur, serait bien loin de la vérité. Il faut dire, pour sa défense, que ce n'est pas tous les jours que la divinité, que vous protégez, vous fait du rentre dedans à la truelle.

Cependant, Atlas remarqua que son maître avait les yeux clos. En voyant l'état de son seigneur, il se mit à réfléchir et trouva soudainement la cause de cette situation saugrenue. Abel, le dieu du soleil était en pleine crise de somnambulisme.

Atlas essayant de garder son sang froid : _Bon, du calme! D'après le peu de choses que je sais sur ce phénomène, il ne faut surtout pas réveiller un somnambule. Il faut le prendre délicatement par les poignets et le ramener dans sa chambre._

Le jeune guerrier décida de mettre en pratique ses réflexions. Mais le dieu somnambule ne l'entendit pas du tout de cette manière vu son état troublant d'excitation et la bouche mutine qui continuait ses baisers.

Atlas essaya de prendre délicatement les poignets de son dieu, afin de le ramener à ses appartements, sans pour tant le réveiller. Mais peine perdue, le jeune dieu du soleil trouva non seulement, le moyen de ne pas se laisser capturer, mais aussi le moyen d'acculer le jeune guerrier blond sur les rebords du bassin.

Atlas : _Mince, je n'arrive pas à le maîtriser suffisamment pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Et me voici maintenant pris au piège. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? _

Atlas n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus à loisir, car les lèvres conquérantes de la divinité solaire se posèrent avec autorité sur les siennes. Le pauvre essaya de nouveau de se dégager de l'étreinte et du baiser forcé mais il finit par renoncer au bout de quelques secondes et profita du baiser.

Tout en savourant la magie de l'instant, le jeune guerrier sacré ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long gémissement de plaisir. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le dieu somnambule.

Atlas faisant une tronche d'enterrement : _Ben, voilà ! Le pire vient d'arriver. Il s'est réveillé, et je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir lui expliquer cela ?_

Abel, l'air légèrement endormi : « Que se passe-t-il ?»

Il regarde sa position par rapport à la mise de son serviteur, et il se mit à rougir furieusement.

Abel, un peu honteux et confus : « Il semblait que je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, et je ne sais pas quoi dire pour justifier mon comportement. »

Atlas, les yeux baissés et rougissant : « Vous êtes un dieu. Vous êtes le dieu que j'ai choisi de servir jusqu'au bout, maître Abel. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier devant moi, qui ne suis que votre humble serviteur. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi, afin de vous voir sourire à nouveau. »

Abel fronça les sourcils de perplexité à ces mots. Le jeune dieu utilisa ses pouvoirs pour lire dans le cœur de son serviteur, et il fut surpris d'y trouver de l'inquiétude, mêlée à une grande affection à son égard. Ce qui remplit son cœur solitaire de joie.

Abel prenant doucement Atlas dans ses bras, avec un sourire tendre sur le visage : « Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant d'inquiétude. Et je suis très touché par l'affection que tu me portes. »

Le jeune dieu déposa un léger baiser sur le front du guerrier sacré. Le blond leva les yeux, afin de soutenir le regard de son seigneur.

Atlas rougissant légèrement et murmurant : « J'ai un aveu à vous faire. En fait, je vous … . »

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que le dieu du soleil posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Abel se rapprochant du visage d'Atlas, et chuchotant : « Ce n'est pas la peine de le dire, car je le sais déjà. »

Abel prit le visage du jeune guerrier blond entre ses mains, afin d'écourter le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre lui et les lèvres convoitées de son serviteur. Il posa ses lèvres doucement sur celle du jeune blond, avant d'approfondir de manière sensuelle le baiser.

Ce tendre moment aurait pu durer une éternité, si un cri d'effroi suraigu (auteur : surhumain pour ma part.^^) ne les avaient pas surpris tous les deux. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du cri qui n'était d'autre qu'Athéna accompagnée des chevaliers d'or du verseau et du scorpion. Cette dernière avait décidé de rendre visite à son frère dans l'espoir d'une réconciliation.

Toujours est-il que la greluche aux cheveux mauves venait de tomber dans les pommes après avoir crier son effroi devant le fait que son frère avait un penchant évident pour les hommes. Du coup, c'est toujours les mêmes qui vont avoir du travail.

Camus prenant le pouls de Saori : « Elle est encore vivante ! Mais elle est inconsciente pour le moment. »

Milo, râlant son mécontentement : « Ouais ! Ben, y en a marre ! C'est toujours nous, les chevaliers qui trinquent dès qu'elle fait une connerie ou qu'elle se fait enlevée. Bon, que fait-on maintenant mon Camus ? »

Camus, avec une logique implacable : «Ce qu'on va faire ? Cela me paraît évident ! On va attendre qu'elle reprenne conscience. (Puis il s'adresse à Abel et à Atlas) Cela ne vous dérange pas qu'on laisse à Athéna le temps de retrouver ses esprits ? »

Atlas et Abel sortirent de l'eau pour aller à la rencontre des chevaliers d'or. Abel, en bon seigneur, accepta d'héberger sa sœur et les 2 chevaliers d'or qui l'escortaient.

Une fois leurs hôtes installés provisoirement, le maître des lieux et le serviteur se retrouvent tous les 2 dans les appartements privés du temple.

Abel couvrant son serviteur d'un regard tendre : « Où est-ce qu'on en était avant d'être interrompu ? »

Atlas sourit avant d'enlacer son maître de ses bras, et de déposer un long et tendre baiser sur les lèvres du jeune dieu.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut un moment magique pour ces 2 êtres fondamentalement différents, et que l'amour a rapproché. Mais tout cela est une autre histoire.

**FIN DU ONE SHOT.**

Auteur : « Bon ! C'est parfait ! Il est fini ce one shot. Il m'obsédait un petit peu. »

Abel outré : « c'est faux ! Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes ! »

STF : « Euh ! Tu nous excuseras. Mais le dieu du soleil de la mythologie grecque était connu, non seulement pour son goût prononcé pour la gente féminine mais aussi pour la gente masculine. »

Abel : « En gros, vous me faites passer pour un bisexuel ! Je te signale que c'est d'Apollon que tu parles ! »

STF : « Fallait pas prendre le rôle de ton frangin ! Cela peut porter à confusion ! »

Abel boude dans son coin avec Atlas à ses côtés pour compatir avec son maître.

Auteur : « Bon, n'écoutez pas ces rabats joie ! Et laissez nous vos comms et des reviews pour connaître vos impressions. »

Bisous Phibriza Hellmaster.


End file.
